1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lithium ion secondary battery may include a core pack composed of a bare cell and a protective circuit module.
The bare cell, generally composed of a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate, an electrolyte and a separator, serves as a power source for external electronic equipment and is capable of repeated use after recharging thereof. The protective circuit module protects the secondary battery against overcharge and overcurrent and prevents performance deterioration of the battery that may occur due to excessive discharge.